


Soft Sounds

by sesquipedalia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Newt, Caretaking, Domspace, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedalia/pseuds/sesquipedalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves taking care of Newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Sounds

Thomas always made sure to take care of Newt whenever they made love. He would kiss and caress every inch of his body, just to hear the warm moans Newt would let out every time something felt good. 

He always made sure to kiss Newt as slowly as possible, sucking on his tongue until Newt was begging Thomas to touch him, to put his hands on him, to just do _something_ so he wouldn't fall apart before they even started. But Thomas wanted to do this. He wanted Newt to melt in his grasp because all he wanted was to take care of him. To make sure he knew how much he loved him. 

Thomas was leaning over Newt, kissing and sucking at his neck while his fingers delicately ran up and down his sides and Newt shivered at how soft and gentle Thomas was being with him. His touch was always unbelievably sensual, and Newt sighed as his lips moved further down his neck, to his collar bone. Thomas licked at the sensitive area before sinking his teeth into the soft white skin. Newt's body was covered in goosebumps and Thomas used his fingers to trace each one while he sucked a hickey into his collar bone. 

As lightly as he could, Thomas dragged his lips down Newt's chest and started to lick and nip at his swollen nipples. Newt sighed shakily and Thomas felt a sense at pride for being able to pull the sound out of Newt so early into foreplay. His nipples were extremely sensitive, and Newt would always fall apart every time Thomas so much as touched them. 

After a few moments, Thomas moved over to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention as he had to the other and smiling as it hardened between his lips. Thomas brought one of his hands up to pinch the other nipple and Newt jolted, a soft whine passing through his parted lips. 

Thomas then began to kiss down his chest, stopping directly above his jeans so he could unbutton them and take them off along with Newt's briefs, putting them to the side. He rubbed at Newt's thighs and leaned down, nibbling at the skin on his hips and avoiding his leaking cock. He wanted to save it for last, so after he finished kissing at Newt's hip bones, Thomas began to suck hickeys onto Newt's thighs, using his hand to hold down his hips when he tried to thrust them. 

He leaves huge purple bruises on both of Newt's thighs and Newt can't stop panting, looking down at Thomas with want while his chest rises and falls rapidly. Thomas keeps eye contact with him as he moves his lips further down and licks a stripe along Newt's hole. Newt throws his head back and mewls, tangling his fingers into Thomas' hair and tugging at it. His tongue slowly drags along Newt and once again, Thomas finds himself holding Newt down. Thomas continued to lap at Newt until he pulled away for a second to grab the lube and returning. He covered his fingers in lube and watched Newt as he pushed his index finger into Newt's warm hole. 

Once again, Newt was whining, and Thomas continued to pull his finger in and out of Newt before adding his middle finger along with his index. 

"Thomas," Newt whispers, panting as his eyes fluttered from Thomas' assault on his prostate. Thomas takes his time spreading Newt open as much as possible and he takes in every soft sound he makes. 

Thomas twists and scissors his fingers and Newt was starting to get impatient and fall apart. He was writhing against the sheets and his cock was achingly hard, begging for attention. But Thomas refused to touch it - he didn't want Newt to come before they had even started. 

He curled his fingers and Newt bit his lip, trying to hold himself together for when Thomas was done prepping him and he was loose enough. It took quite some time, but when Newt was loose enough, Thomas stood up, taking his shirt off and stepping out of his pants. Newt's mouth watered as he looked at Thomas, and Thomas smiled at him before leaning over him once again, but pausing right before their lips touch. They breathe in each others air for a few seconds and Thomas starts to feel dizzy until Newt eventually connects their lips delicately.

Their tongues roll against each other in a slow fashion and Newt moans against Thomas' lips because he's so desperate - he wants Thomas to ravish him, but Thomas wants to take his time. 

Thomas uses his index finger to drag along the vein of Newt's leaking cock and Newt quivers, beginning to beg. 

"Tommy, please," Newt gulps. "Auh, fuck, _please_. I need it. I need _you_."

"How bad do you want it? Tell me."

Thomas is rubbing Newt's thighs that were covered in hickeys and Newt gasps. 

"So bad, Tommy. _Please_ ," Newt begs, whining. 

"Roll over for me," Thomas rasped, and Newt obeys before Thomas even finishes his sentence. Thomas chuckles and starts kneading Newt's ass just to rile him up.

"Good boy," Thomas praises as Newt hikes his hips up slightly. He slicks himself up with the lube that was sitting beside them and leans over Newt so his chest was pressed against Newt's back. When Thomas finally thrusts into Newt, Newt lets out a string of moans in relief, clawing at the pillow he was resting on. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and dug his teeth into his shoulder, groaning at how tight Newt felt wrapped around him. Being inside Newt felt like home to Thomas, and their bodies always moved in sync, proving how made they were for each other. It was like they were floating whenever they collided, and Thomas felt as if his head wasn't screwed on right. 

He always got lost in the feeling of Newt and how much he needed to please him. He felt like he needed to make Newt come apart from his touch and it got to the point where Thomas didn't even care about getting off. All he cared about was making sure Newt was satisfied and pleased with everything he had done for him. 

It felt as if time had stopped, and the only thing that mattered was Newt and what he needed. The space around them felt blurry and fuzzy and all Thomas could see was Newt. All he could see was Newt gripping at whatever he could so he could keep himself together.

Thomas snaps his hips against Newt and fucks him into the mattress harder, trying as hard as he could to thrust rhythmically but failing as the pleasure builds up. Newt is practically humping the sheets beneath him in an attempt to get some friction against his cock and is ultimately left with frustration as he tries to help Thomas push him off the edge.

"Oh fuck," Newt choked out shakily as Thomas began to grind his hips. "Yes! Oh god, Tommy. Please don't stop."

Newt and Thomas are both sweating at this point, and Thomas licks at the salty skin of Newt's neck. Thomas can feel his orgasm approaching due to the fire that starts in his lower belly, but he holds it off just to make sure Newt can get there as well. 

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock," Thomas whispers into Newt's ear, causing him to quiver. He straightens up so he's on his knees. "Can you do that for me?"

Newt leans up on his wobbly arms after a few seconds and begins to move his hips back and forth, impaling himself on Thomas' cock. He and Thomas moan in sync and Thomas runs his hands up and down Newt's back.

"Yeah, that's it. So good for me, baby."

Thomas puts his hands on Newt's waist and guides his hips against his own as carefully as he could, making sure he was hitting every single one of Newt's sweet spots.

"Thomas," Newt warns. "I'm gonna come."

Newt's voice is strained from moaning and panting and the sounds go straight to Thomas' core. The sounds spark a fire in Thomas' veins and he focuses on making sure he's pleasing Newt to the best of his abilities. 

"Tell me to touch you," Thomas purred. 

"Touch me, Thomas! I wanna come!"

"You gonna come for me? Yeah?"

Newt nods his head frantically and Thomas reaches his hand down, jerking Newt until Newt was crying out.

"Come on, baby. Come for me."

And Newt does. He shatters into little pieces as his orgasm washes over him, causing his entire body to quake and tremble. His throat starts to burn from how loud he had started to scream and Thomas doesn't stop jerking Newt off even when his orgasm had begun to stop. Thomas continues to thrust into Newt's prostate and Newt's arms became weak from overstimulation. 

He finds himself clawing at the pillow once again and when Thomas finally stills deep inside of him, Newt has to fight the urge to dig his teeth into the pillow.

Thomas collapses on top of Newt and mutters "I love you" over and over into his neck as his hips start thrusting into Newt again, lightly and gently. Newt is whimpering softly and they stay like that for a while until Thomas finally rolls off of Newt after they both came down from their high. 

Newt cuddles up against Thomas and nuzzles his head in the crook of Thomas' neck while Thomas holds him just like that. 

"I love you too," Newt finally says, and Thomas feels his heart burst inside of his chest. He was in love with Newt, and he wanted to hear him say those words until he couldn't anymore. 


End file.
